FAQ
'Mythes en misconcepties' 'Nxt is oplichterij want alle Nxt munten zijn vooraf gemined' "Vooraf gemined" is een slecht gekozen term. Nxt munten worden helemaal niet gemined. De originele aandeelhouders in Nxt hebben Bitcoin geïnvesteerd om de creatie van de 1 miljard munten in het genesisblok te zaaien, en deze munten werden verdeeld onder de originele aandheelhouders. De aandeelhouders zijn verwacht de munten te verdelen door ze te doneren, ze te gebruiken als beloningen (bounties) voor werk geleverd door de community ten voordele van de munt (software, documentatie, vertalingen, ondersteuning, etc.). Zelfs de maker van Nxt (BCNxt) investeerde erin. De munten werden niet uit het niets gemaakt! Het aanmaken van het genesisblok werd volledig publiekelijk gedaan: https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=303898.msg3652710#msg3652710 Als er geen nieuwe Nxt gemined worden, hoe valideer je dan de blokketen en beveilig je het netwerk? Nxt is een pure Proof-of-Stake (PoS) munt. Gebruikers valideren de blokketen en beveiligen het netwerk door een weinig belastende client op hun computersysteem (zelfs één waarop Windows XP draaide). Door dit te doen worden gebruikers beloond met Nxt munten die verkregen worden uit transactiekosten. Daarnaast, is er de "transparante mining" functie van Nxt die accounts die niet meedoen aan het minen zal straffen door tijdelijk te verhinderen dat ze transactiekosten kunnen verdienen. 'Valuta vragen' 'Hoe onderverdeelbaar is Nxt?' Momenteel, ondersteunt de Nxt software de verdeelhaarbeid van Nxt tot op twee decimale plaatsen (hondertsten, of centen) maar alle transacties bedragen een minimum van 1 volle Nxt. Sinds er een miljard Nxt beschikbaar zijn en de software nog jong is, zien we de onderverdeelbaarheid niet als een top prioriteit. Ze kan in de toekomst wel aangepast worden.Right now, the Nxt software supports divisibility of Nxt to two decimal places (one-hundredths, or cents), but all transactions can involve a minimum of 1 full Nxt. Since there are 1 billion Nxt available and the software is very young, divisibility is not a top priority. It can be adjusted in the future. 'Waar vind ik grafieken voor de prijs van Nxt?' De meest robuuste grafiek voor NXT/BTC is beschikbaar op cryptocoincharts.info, en biedt een visualisatie van de prijs op de DGEX beurs. Andere grafieken zijn nog in de maak. 'Software' 'Wat is het verschil tussen de Nxt Server en Nxt Client?' De Nxt server is de software die de kernfuncties van Nxt implementeert. Wanneer we spreken voor de lancering van de "4.0 versie van Nxt" dan hebben we het over de server. Deze is geschreven in Java, en draait op een command-line interface. De Nxt Client is de web-gebaseerde interface die je gebruikt wanneer je werkt met Nxt opT https://127.0.0.1:7875/ (of https://localhost:7875/). Deze client is bedoeld als tijdelijke versie, omdat deze vrij rudimentair is. Toegang ertoe zal uiteindelijk volledig verwijderd worden, eens er betere clients gemaakt zijn. Er werken momenteel ontwikkelaars aan nieuwe clients voor alle platformen (zelfs mobiele platformen!). Het is mogelijk dat eender welke nieuwe client software ook de kern serversoftware zal bevatten, waardoor je makkelijk Nxt kan instellen en ermee kan werken. 'Wanneer ik ga naar https://127.0.0.1:7875/ in mijn browser, krijg ik een beveiligingswaarschuwing. Wat betekent dit? ' Poort 7875 in Nxt wordt gebruikt voor veilige communicaties, en elke website die dit protocl gebruikt, moet een "digitaal certificaat" leveren om te verifiëren dat de site effectief de site is die ze beweert te zijn. Nxt gebruikt een "zelfgetekend" certificaat, dat niet als veilig beschouwd wordt door de meeste browsers. Je kan veilig voorbij deze waarschuwing klikken, en de software gebruiken. 'Waarom is de software zo moeilijk te installeren en te gebruiken?' Hopelijk kunnen de download en installatie-instructies je helpen om de Nxt software draaiende te krijgen, maar we erkennen dat de software en installatie momenteel niet zo gebruiksvriendelijk is als ze in de toekomst zal zijn. Op het moment van schrijven, is het ontwikkelingsteam hard aan het werk aan de kernfuncties van de software (de server), en is Nxt nog niet officieel gelanceerd (dit zal gebeuren op 3 januari, 2014. De Nxt client dat het ontwikkelingsteam gemaakt heeft is een zeer rudimentaire webinterface. Andere developers zijn hard in de weer om betere Nxt clients te maken voor gebruikers. Details over deze clients zullen verkrijgbaar zijn eens ze beschikbaar zijn. Sommige "beta" client zijn in de maak en kunnen gevonden worden op het Nextcoin.org forum. Probeer ze uit, maar onthoudt dat ook zij nog in volle ontwikkeling zijn. Algemeen gezien, bevatten alle Nxt clients de server, waardoor je maar één pakket hoeft te downloaden en installeren. 'Waarom is Nxt niet open source?' Uiteindelijk zal het dat zijn. Op dit moment is een deel van de code nog privaat omdat er nog aan gewerkt wordt. De ontwikkelaarscommunity brengt de basisbroncode uit op 3 januari, 2014, en de broncode voor bijkomstige functies (de "geheime saus") in de lente van 2014 Verder hebben de ontwikkelaars doelbewust drie beveiligingsfouten in de broncode gebracht, om de community aan te moedigen de code aandacht te bekijken en om te verhinderen dat mensen kopies van Nxt uitbrengen door gewoonweg de broncode te nemen en te gaan hergeruiken. Mensen die de beveiligingsgaten viden, zullen beloningen kunnen opeisen wanneer ze deze fouten vinden 'Portemonnees, rekeningen, en rekeningsaldo's' 'Waar is mijn portemonnee?' In tegenstelling tot Bitcoin of andere altmunten, is er geen lokale portemonnee bij Nxt. Om duidelijker te zijn, gebruikt de munt een "brain wallet"; waarmee we bedoelen dat portemonnees decentraal zijn en op het netwerk bewaard worden. Wanneer je een rekening aanmaakt in Nxt, wordt je geheime paszin gebruikt om je rekeningsnummer aan te maken. eens jouw rekeningsnummer aangemaakt is, kan je de rekening openen en raadplegen door jouw paszin te gebruiken op gelijk welke ''draaiende Nxt node. 'Ik heb net een rekening aangemaakt, maar vindt het nergens in de blockchain explorer! Waarom? Van zodra je de rekening ontgrendelt met een geheime paszin, wordt een rekening aangemaakt als deze nog niet bestaat. Maar deze zal niet in de blokketen (of de blockchain explorer). verschijnen totdat je een transactie maakt. Dit is omdat de blokketen een logboek is van transactie, en niet van rekeningen. Zend wat Nxt naar je account some Nxt to your account, en kijk dan opnieuw naar de blokketen. van zodra de transactie bevestigd is (wat minder dan een minuut kan duren) zal jouw account erin verschijnen. '''Kan ik mijn portemonnee raadplegen vanop een andere computer? Jawel! Er is geen portemonneebestand in Nxt omdat alle rekeningen op het netwerk staan opgeslagen. Dit wordt een"brain wallet" genoemd. Dit betekent dat je rekening van gelijk waar geraadpleegd kan worden, maar het legt ook de nadruk op het belang van het gebruik van een sterke paszin, sinds de paszin het enige is dat verhindert dat jouw munten gestolen worden door anderen. (Dit authorizatiemechanisme kan nog herschreven/geüpdated/of versterkt worden later.) Om veiligheidsredenen, bevelen we aan dat je de Nxt software enkel gebruikt wanneer ze lokaal draait. Dit verkleint de kans dat iemand jouw paswoord onderschept en bewaart. 'Hoe verkrijg ik mijn eerste Nxt munten?' Er zijn een hoop methodes om je eerste Nxt munt te verkrijgen! *Vraag naar donaties! Dit zijn de beindagen van Nxt en aandeelhouders zijn meer dan blij kleine hoeveelheden munten te doneren om interesse in de munt te vergroten. Probeer eens je rekeningsinfo te delen in dit forrum topic . *Werk mee aan de community! Er is een hoop werk dat verzet moet worden om de Nxt community te doen groeien! -- allerlei taken zoals het bijdragen van documentatie, promotie van Nxt, helpen met vertalingen, meehelpen aan de code, en meer. Neem een kijk op deze lijst met Nxt forum bounties of deze lijst met Bitcointalk.org bounties om te zien welke taken er nog te doen zijn. Volbreng een daarvan, en verdien wat munten voor je werk. *Koop wat Nxt munten op DGEX.com , met Bitcoin. *Verkrijg wat munten door rechtstreeks te ruilen met leden van de community in de Nxt Buying / Selling Thread. Als je rechtstreeks van iemand munten koopt, zorg dan zeker dat je de persoon vertrouwt, en tracht het aantal te delen in kleinere groepen. (Bijvoorbeeld: ruil 200,000 NXT voor 1 BTC door de transacties onder te verdelen in groepjes van 20,000 NXT/0.1 BTC paketten). 'Waar kan ik Nxt munten kopen?' Je kan Bitcoin omruilen voor Nxt op DGEX.com . Uiteindelijk zal de Nxt software zelf een decentrale beurs implementeren. 'Beveiliging' 'Ik ben bezorgd om de beveiliging van mijn rekening. Omdat alle rekeningen op het netwerk zijn opgeslagen, is het dan niet mogelijk dat iemand mijn "geheime zin" raadt en makkelijk toegang krijgt tot mijn munten?' Deze vraag legt de nadruk op het belang van een sterk en veilig paswoord wanneer je je Nxt rekening aanmaakt. Net daarom verkiezen we de term "epaszin" omdat "zin" over het algemeen veel langer is dan "woord". Wanneer je een paszin van minder dan 30 tekens lang aanmaakt in de Nxt client, krijg je een waarschuwing dat je een veiligheidsrisico loopt. Een compleet willekeurige aaneeschakeling van 50 tot 60 tekens is een veel betere keuze voor een paszin, en zal de kans dat iemand via "brute-forcing" toegang krijgt tot je account, de paszin per ongeluk raadt, of dezelfde paszin gebruikt om zijn account aan te maken. Nxt ondersteunt tot 10^77 verschillende rekeningsnummers, (dat komt neer op 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 rekeningen). Je kan gebruik maken van een site als https://howsecureismypassword.net/ om de kracht van je paszin te testen, en een schatting te krijgen van hoe lang het zou duren voor een standaardcomputer om de paszin te kraken. 'Ik besef nu net dat ik een beter paswoord/paszin had moeten kiezen. Kan ik het nog veranderen?' Je kan de paszin van je rekening niet veranderen in Nxt, odmat deze gebruikt wordt om je rekeningsnummer te genereren. Meer precies, voor wie wat weet over publieke sleutel cryptografie, is je paszin de private sleuten van jouw rekening en je rekeningsnummer de publieke sleutel. Mocht je een nieuwe paszin willen gebruiken, maak je gewoon een nieuwe Nxt rekening aan met gelijk welke paszin je wilt gebruikt. Een keer je dat gedaan hebt, gebruik je de Nxt client om je Nxt munten van je oude rekeningsnummer naar het nieuwe over te brengen. De transactiekost hiervan kan op 1 munt gezet worden, dus het kost je niet zo veel om deze verandering door te voeren. 'Forging' 'Waarom is het forging in plaats van mining?' Met Bitcoin en vele andere cryptomunten, resulteertj het beveiligen en verifiëren van de blokketen in de aanmaak van nieuwe munten. Bij Nxt zijn daarentegen bestaan alle mogelijke munten al, en verdienen rekeningen munten enkel en alleen via transactiekosten. Als resultaat vonden we dat een nieuw wooord - "forge" (smeden) - nodig was om de manier waarop de munten verdiend worden, te beschrijven. 'Hoe werkt forging?' Bij Nxt worden munten verdiend via transactiekosten. 24 uur nadat je je eerste munten hebt ontvangen, start jouw Nxt software met het bijdragen aan het blokken aanmaakproces en kan je munten verdienen wanneer je rekening "ontgreneld" is. De hoeveelheid munten je kan verdienen is afhankelijk van hoeveel munten je bezit, het totaal aantal "actieve" munten in het netwerk, en de transactiekosten die in de blokken zitten op de blokketen? 'Waarom hoef ik Nxt munten te kopen om ze te kunnen forgen?' Wie Bitcoin of gelijk welke van de altmunten wil bezitten, moet investeren in mining hardware om munten te kunnen minen. Bij Nxt, koop je een hoeveelheid munten om te kunnen starten met forging. Er zijn geen bijkomende kosten, en er is geen dure mining hardware vereist. 'Ik heb wat munten op mijn rekening. Hoe begin ik transacties te verwerken en aan het forgen van munten?' Als je de Nxt software op je computer laat draaien, je wat Nxt op je rekening hebt, zal je automatisch Nxt beginnen forgen! Officeel start je met het verwerken van transacties en het forgen van Nxt zodra de eerste transactie van Nxt naar jouw rekening 1440 keer bevestigd is. Dit duurt normaal een dag (blokken worden één keer per minuut aangemaakt, dus 1440 blokken worden elke 24 uur aangemaakt). Zodra je deze mijlaapl bereikt hebt, toont de client user interface je een "timer" in de "blocks" widget die inschat hoe lang het zal duren voorleer je een blok aanmaakt. De timer is slechts een schatting, gebaseerd op het aantal munten je hebt in tegenstelling tot het aantal actieve munten op het netwerk. De schatting kan verschillen van minuut tot minuut, en is maar een gok gebaseerd op de huidige kans dat je een blok zal aanmaken. 'Moet ik de client open laten om te kunnen forgen?' Neen. Zodra de server draait, laat je gewoon je rekening "ontgrendeld", en daarna kan je gerust je webbrowser sluiten. 'Wat betekent mijn "account ontgrendeld laten"? ' Wanneer je jouw geheime paszin in het Nxt client venster invult, is jouw account "ontgrendeld" in je server software. Eens het geopend is, blijft het ontgrendeld tot op het moment dat je ze zelf specifiek sluit, of de server stopzet. Om je account te ontgrendelen, ga je naar je server door naar https://127.0.0.1:7875/,te gaan. op het sloticoontje in de linkerhoek van het browservenster te klikken, en je geheime paszin in te vullen. eens dit gebeurd is, zal het sloticoontje veranderen naar de "ontgrendelde" status en wordt je rekeningsnummer en saldo weergegeven in groene tekst aan de bovenkant van het broswervenster. Vanaf dan, kan je de webbrowser sluiten en zal je rekening ontgrendeld blijven op de server. De server (computer) moet blijven draaien. 'Stel dat ik mijn rekening vergrendel (bijvoorbeeld door de server af te zetten). Wordt de tijd die ik ontgrendeld gebleven ben, meegerekend de volgende keer ik de rekening ontgrendel? Telt die tijd voor de aanmaak van mijn volgend blok? ' Nee. Houd in het achterhoofd dat de kans dat je een nieuw blok aanmaakt een beetje is zoals meedoen aan een loterij. Wanneer er een blok aangemaakt wordt en je rekening ontgrendeld is, dan is dat alsof je een loterijtlotje in je hand hebt voor elke Nxt munt die je bezit. Alle andere personen met Nxt munten hebben ook loterijlotjes voor al hun munten. Iemand ''gaat de loterij winnen, dus de kans op winst is volledig gebaseerd op hoeveel lotjes je bezit, ten opzichte van het totale aantal lotjes die meedoen aan de trekking. Veronderstel nu dat om de prijs te winnen, je ''ook ''in de kamer moet zijn wanneer het winnende lotje wordt getrokken. Wanneer je rekening "vergrendeld" is of de server niet aan het draaien is, dan is dat omdat je niet in de kamer bent – je kan de prijs dus ook niet winnen. Zodra een blok is aangemaakt (iemand heeft de trekking gewonnen) begint een NIEUWE loting, met geheel nieuwe lotjes, gebaseerd op wie er in de kamer is wanneer de nieuwe loting begint. Dus je hebt nul kans om een blok aan te maken wanneer je rekening gesloten is of je server niet aan het draaien is. en sinds de aanmaak van nieuwe blokken NIET afhankelijk is van het resultaat van het vorig blok, krijg je geen krediet voor de tijd dat je rekening open of dicht geweest is. 'Hoe kan ik zien of mijn rekening een blok heeft geforged? Een eenvoudige manier om te zien hoeveel blokken je geforged hebt (en precies hoeveel Nxt je daarvan hebt verdiend) is om de Nxt blockchain explorer te gebruiken: #Ga naar http://87.230.14.1/nxt/nxt.cgi?action=1 #In het tekstvenster aander rechterkant, gelabeld "block or transaction or account", vul je het rekeningsnummer in en klik je op de "GO" knop #Dichtbij de bovenkant van het zoekresultaat, zie je een lijn met de informatie waar je naar zoekt "Mining ration", "Blocks generated", en "Fee earned". 'Hoeveel Nxt kan ik verdienen door te forgen, en hoe vaak zal ik er krijgen? ' Je kan transacties beginnen verwerken en Nxt verdienen zodra het eerste bedrag op je rekening 1440 keer (of 24 uur) bevestigd is. Zodra 24 uur gepasseerd zij, zal er een inschatting van de tijd die je software nodig heeft om een blok te forgen getoond worden bovenaan in de "Blocks" widget. Het is belangrijk om in het achterhoofd te houden dat de aanmaak van blokken in praktijk een willekeurig proces is, dus het beste dat we kunnen doen is een schatting ''maken van hoe lang het ''kan duren vooraleer je een blok aanmaakt. In de Nxt client, zie je de tekst "you can generate the next block in X days.....": dit is echter slecht een schatting van hoe lang het zou kunnen duren vooraleer je een blok aanmaakt, gebaseerd op de huidige kans. Deze schatten zal van minuut tot minuut veranderen, omdat de kans ook van minuut tot minuut verandert. Hier overlopen we op wiskundige wijze hoe Nxt munten kunnen verdiend worden door transacties: * Elke 24 uur zouden er 1440v blokken aan de keten moeten toegevoegd worden. Dit is gebaseer op de gemiddelde blokaanmaak van één blok per minuut. Deze blokken vertegenwoordigen transacties voor het totale volume munten (1 miljard) * Je kans om een blok te forgen hangt af van je aantal munten in jouw bezit ten opzichte van het aantal munten die actief zijn op het netwerk. Als 'alle beschikbare munten '(1 miljard) gebruikt zouden worden voor actieve mining, dan zal een rekeningsaldo van 694.444 NXT (1 miljard gedeeld door 1440) 1 blok per dag minen. Hoewel: ** munten die naar een gloednieuwe account worden gestuurd, moeten wachten vooraleer er 1440 blokken klaar zijn ** sommige eigenaars doen niet mee met mining, ze laten hun Nxt software niet lopen, of hun Nxt software crasht, dus slechts een proportie van alle munten zijn op gelijk welk moment actief aan het minen. ** het nummer actieve munten op het netwerk verschilt van de ene blok op de andere * Als je kijkt naar de 'recent blocks widget" in de Nxt client zal je een rood-wit doelwit icoontje zien bij elke blok. Als je dit door 100% deelt met de doelwitwaarde, dan krijg je de hoeveelheid munten die gebruikt is voor het minen van dat blok. (Merk op: Omdat blokken één keer per minuut worden aangemaakt, moet je de gemiddelde ''waarden van deze doelwitten nemen, omdat deze van minuut tot minuut flucturen. ** Bijvoorbeeld; als het gemiddelde doelwitwaarde 400% is, dan zijn slecht 100/400 = 25% van de munten blokken aan het minen. * Nu kan je ongeveer de waarde van hoeveel blokken je ''mogelijk ''per dag kan aanmaken, berekenen door het aantal munten dat je bezit te vermenigvuldigen met de absolute waarde van het doelwit (e.g.: de absolute waarde van 400% = 4), en dan te delen door 694.444. ** Bijvoorbeeld, als je 50.000 Nxt munten hebt en het gemiddelde doelwit is 400%, dan ''zou je 0.288 Nxt blokken per dag kunnen aanmaken, wat ongeveer neerkomt op één blok elke 3 of 4 dagen. * Het aantal munten dat je kan verdienen door een blok te voltooien, hangt af van het aantal "transactiekostmunten" in het blok. Als de minimum kost per ruil 1 munt is, en het nummer ruilen in één blok kan variëren. Een blok kan maximum 255 transacties bevatten. Het is ook mogelijk dat een blok leeg is. '''Can I forge Nxt more quickly by running multiple servers and multiple accounts? No. Your ability to forge Nxt depends solely on your total account balance as a percentage of all available coins. This is what sets Nxt apart as a pure "Proof-of-Stake" cryptocurrency. CPU power, GPU (graphics processor unit) power, and the number of servers you run have no effect – in fact, you could even forge Nxt on a very old, low-power computer! 'Het Nxt Alias Systeem' 'Wat is het Alias Systeem?' Zie de pagina documentatie voor het Alias Systeem voor een algemene omschrijving. 'Hoe maak ik een alias aan?' Zie onze How-To pagina over de aanmaak van aliassen. 'Hoeveel kost het om een alias vast te leggen?' Enkel de transactiekost! Momenteel, kan je die zo laag zetten als 1 Nxt. Pas op, dat, als er verschillende accounts tegelijkertijd dezelfde alias aanvragen, de aanvraag met de hoogste gespecifieerde transactiekost zal "winnen". 'Hoe weet ik zeker dat mijn alias is aangemaakt? ' Net als bij andere transacties in Nxt; moet je wachten om te zien dat je transactie bevestigd is. De aanmaaktransactie van je alias zal verschijnen in je "transactions" venster als een transactie met een overdracht van 0 Nxt. 'Kan een rekening meer dan één alias eraan gelinkt hebben?' Ja. Je kan een onbeperkt aantal aliassen koppelen aan je rekening 'Kan ik een alias aan iemand anders geven wanneer die is aangemaakt?' De rekening dat de alias aanmaakt "bezit" ze. Momenteel kan de eigenaar van een alias niet veranderd worden. 'Wat kan ik aliassen?' Bijna alles! Weblinks, telefoonnummers, emailadressen, Nxt rekeningsnummers – bijna gelijk welk stukje tekst! 'Hoe kan in een alias veranderen?' Zo lang je rekening de eigenaar is van een alias, kan je ze veranderen door een andere transactie te versturen. Kies gewoon een nieuwe definitie voor een alias die je al hebt aangemaakt, en het netwerk zal de definitie van de oude alias veranderen naar de nieuwe. Deze verandering rekent je transactiekosten aan. 'Zijn aliassen hoofdlettergevoelig?' Nee. 'Zijn er aliassen geserveerd?' Helemaal niet. Alle aliassen worden toegekend op een "first-come, first-served" basis. = From here, you may want to learn more about the Nxt client or look at common problems and resolutions!